The mechanism provided in the present rear view mirrors for pivoting the mirror is generally complex, expensive and difficult to install by reason of the small dimensions of the housing that receives the mirror and drive means.
The present invention is intended to correct these problems and, in order to do so, its object is a rear view mirror having the structure indicated above and which is characterized in that the control means comprises a single rotating drive motor device.
The presence of a single motor device clearly makes it possible to construct the rear view mirror according to the invention with a structure simpler and more compact than that of the present rear view mirrors. It further makes it possible to lower production costs substantially.